


Wanted

by Oh_Toasty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aesir Tony, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Tony, Attempted Kidnapping, I have an obsession, M/M, Not ironman, Odin's A+ Parenting, Torture, non graphic descriptions of torture, Æsir Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is an Æsir who has been hiding for two millennia; that all changed when Loki came to Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before

It was 1977 when Howard and Maria Stark did something completely unexpected. They adopted a seven year old boy named Tony. It was five months after their business partner and closest friend, John Davidson, had gone missing; no one made the connection. 

Tony snorted at that thought; of course no one had made the connection, back then they had barely made it to the moon. Their minds weren't ready to make the leap that a sixty something year old man was actually a god compared to them and decide to become a seven year old. Then again, he mused, it wasn't just humans that hadn't made the leap. After all the while reason he's begged Maria and Howard to go along with the plan was because he had felt Heimdall beginning his once a century search for Tony and he knew that in his current form he had done enough magic to draw the Heimdall's attention. 

The Keeper of the Bifrost never even thought to look at a child and so Tony had escaped his imprisonment once more. 

Before Tony could dwell on the past once more he remembered that he was being kidnapped. Sighing, Tony dug his feet into the ground and stood still so that the man dragging him was brought to a halt. He used some of his magic to knock the man unconscious before blinking and rearranging his workshop so that it looked like he had fought his attacked and knocked him out with a fire extinguisher. 

"Jarvis," Tony requested, "please notify the police of the attempted kidnapping while I go edit your video surveillance clips." 

"Of course sir, shall I notify Ms. Potts while I am at it?" The AI inquired. 

Tony nodded in response as placed a hand next to one of Jarvis's sensors and began to chant a spell to change its recorded information. He had just finished the last of them when Jarvis spoke again, "Sir, it does not appear to be the police that showed up but rather an agency called SHIELD. Shall I begin to look for more information on them?"

"Yes J, and while you're at it could you see who I'm greeting at the door I haven't met a SHIELD agent since Peggy first started it." Toy chuckled low in his chest. Peggy had been a spitfire and he had enjoyed her company very much. 

Opening his door and leaning against the frame Tony stared down the bland faced man in a nicely tailored suit. He remained silent waiting for the intruder to speak, though it didn't take long.

"I'm Agent Coulson of Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division, I came here to talk to you about your recent kidnappings. After all this is the fifth one this month, right?"

"Yes, it is," Tony agreed. Though he was thinking about how last moth he'd had to diffuse a bomb in Afghanistan after he show cased his Jericho missiles so technically it was six attempts, "What's your point?"

"My point is that despite your lack of training in any kind of hand to hand combat you managed to defeat all five kidnappers before any police could show up." Coulson kept his face bland as he said this. 

Smirking Tony replied, "What can I say, it's a gift. Anyway how about instead of focusing on that you focus on who is trying to kill me."

"Very well than Mr. Stark, what do you know about who may be doing this?" Coulson questioned. 

Calmly Tony replied "Oh, his name is Obadiah Stane he's my business partner who want to take over my company."

"If you know this why haven't you gone to the police," Coulson asked with a raised brow. 

"I don't know anything," Tony said with wide eyed innocence, "That would involve illegally hacking into his email."

A pause and then, "I see, and if SHIELD were to do something about Mr. Stane would you perhaps not be so public in your 'accidental' defeats of would be kidnappers. It is a waste of our time to investigate you."

"I would take it into consideration," Tony said with a small nod. 

Then there was a loud groan and Tony looked over to see his would be kidnapper awakening. Before he could do anything else Coulson took a step forwards and tazed him back into oblivion. 

Then the agent tapped his com system and said, "please come and retrieve the target."

Two men in black swat outfits came in and removed the unconscious man as Coulson turned his attention back towards Tony and held out his hand, "It's been a pleasure to meet you."

"Of course it has," Tony said as he flapped a hand in his direction. 

The next day Tony walked out of his bed room and Jarvis spoke instantly, "Sir, turn towards the TV."

As Tony did what was asked of him Jarvis flicked it on to the channel he wanted Tony to watch. Within seconds the God had his eyes locked on to the sight of Obadiah being being marched away from Stark Industries with a look of cold disdain. 

Tony laughed heartily and then went go get some breakfast. 

It was a few more years until Tony saw anything else of SHIELD. He had just begun to grow bored of his current life and was thinking about things he could do to spruce it up, besides switching from weapons to clean energy, they had begun the swap last month, when he felt the arrival of Æsir on earth. After a moment of panic he realized if they were just here for him they would've arrived directly in his apartment. Still Tony remained on edge for the next week until he felt the Bifrost work to take them away. 

That very next week Agent Coulson had arrived on Tony's doorstep followed by a man with an eyepatch; Tony recognized him as Nick Fury from the searches Jarvis had done last year. 

"Coulson," Tony had greeted him purposely ignoring Fury. "What brings you here?"

"My boss," He had replied as he side stepped to allow Fury room to enter. 

Tony sighed before leading them to the bar where he poured himself a whiskey and inquired, "What do you want boys?"

Fury responded instantly, "We want you to build a weapon."

"That's kind of vague," Tony said as he took another drink. 

Slapping a file down on the counter Fury continued, "This week we had our first outer space visitors; this file is everything we have in them. I want you to build a weapon that can defeat them."

"Sure," Tony had said instantly, there was no way he would build something that could kill him but that didn't mean he would take a chance to look at the files on the Æsir. Sure he could do it by hacking into SHIELD but that would be a waste of valuable time. He needed to know who had been on Midgard and why as soon as possible. 

Snatching the folder from the counter Tony wandered off towards his workshop while instructing Jarvis, "Make sure they get out of the house now."

As soon as the SHIELD agents had gone Tony threw the file's information up into the air not bothering to go to his hologram station. He read as he walked and froze when he saw the words, Thor, Prince of Asgard. 

It was Jarvis who had sensed his distress knocked him out of it by saying, "Sir, he was not yet born when you committed your crimes and Odin is too proud to ever mention them to him. Do you not recall that he swore all of the court to secrecy once he finally became king? He did not wish for the rest of the realm to know that he couldn't-"

"Yes, but will that secrecy extend to his son?" Tony hissed as fear bubbles in his chest. 

"From what you have told me sir, I would say yes, he is a very stubborn man. If that is not enough to reassure you, perhaps the fact that they do not know that you are on Midgard will."

Heaving a deep breath, Tony responded, "Thanks J."

With that Tony breezes through the rest of the files and learned all about the discord stirring in Asgard. He laughed as he read about Thor's adopted Jotun brother sending the destroyer after him. It was good to see someone going after what Odin loved most. 

Tearing himself from those thoughts, Tony composed a message to send to Fury. It read as follows:

Fury,

I'm afraid that in these circumstances there are no weapons I can give to you. Even if I could, I would not. I can give no man the power that would be required to take out a god. It could too easily be turned against mere humans. The rest of the world would have no defense. I hope you understand.  
Tony

Once that had been completed Tony had Jarvis send it to Fury's personal mailbox. He didn't want anymore people than necessary to know about the Æsir. That could lead to people looking out for them and possibly his own discovery. 

SHIELD didn't contact him again, but the very next year Tony felt the unique energy signatures of the Tesseract opening a portal. Moments later he could feel the workings of Frost Giant's Seiðr. Tony basked in the feeling for a moment, it had been such a long time since he had felt anything like it. Then his face hardened and he cut off his connection. He needed to stay far away from any of this for Heimdall was surely watching and would expose him to Odin. 

Unfortunately Tony was unable keep away from the action, Loki brought it to him in the form of the Tesseract on his balcony. 

He had been down in his workshop blasting ACDC when Jarvis had stopped it to tell him, "Sir, I am afraid that the Jotun has entered floor twenty-three. On the balcony of the same floor I am detected an energy pattern which matches that of the Tesseract."

"Damn it," Tony had hissed. He'd kept an eye on SHIELD's files, and after seeing that Loki had been captured, assumed that that was the last of it. Evidently he had been wrong. Pinching his nose Tony asked, "Have the Avengers arrived yet?"

"No sir, they appear to be occupied at the moment and can not reach the Loki due to the Chitauri that have began to appear. The portal they are arriving from seems to be caused by the cube." Jarvis filled him in quickly. 

Standing Tony answered, "I might as well stop Loki than, he has already brought Odin's eye to my building. Nothing will deter him from investigating who lives here now."

Ambling down to floor twenty-three, Tony summoned himself a drink from the bar. He sipped cautiously as he entered the room and scanned for Loki. He was in luck the godling had yet to move away from the window where he was taking in the view. 

Watching Loki, Tony leaned against the bar and asked, "Would you like a drink?"

Loki whirled around in panic asking, "Who are you? Why couldn't sense you?"

Ignoring the last part Tony replied, "I'm Tony, the owner of this building. Anyway, you want a drink, I find it to be nice to have one when I'm directing an alien invasion."

"No I do not wish for a drink, Mortal" Loki hissed. "Why are you here? To distract me until the Avengers arrive?"

Looking up at Loki disapprovingly, Tony said, "Now look kid-"

He was cut off by a furious Loki who began to rant, "You dare to call me a child! I am a God! I have lived for over a thousand years! I could control your simple mind with a touch!"

He would've continued had Tony not roared at him a command powered with his Seiðr, "Silence Godling."

Loki's mouth snapped closed almost instantly and there was shock in his eyes as he recognized the Seiðr as belonging to an older, more powerful God. 

At this point Tony had begun his own rant, "You foolish child! You have brought Odin's attention to my planet, to my city, to my home! I allowed your foolishness in New Mexico because you went after something Odin loved. Now you are attacking something that is mine and you expect to get away with it! No! You will put an end to this foolishness. I will already have to suffer for your actions bringing me to Odin's attention, I will not allow there to be anymore suffering because of you."

Loki nodded in submission, he would not cross Tony, not while he could feel his red, hot rage rolling around in his Seiðr. Loki had a feeling that even if Tony hadn't been so angry he would've obeyed. Even as he poured off anger the other God was still giving of his charismatic charm and a sense of understanding. No, Tony Stark was not the man to cross. Instead, Loki allowed Stark to drag him out on to the balcony. 

Growling, Tony gave Loki his commands, "Do not close this portal until the Chitauri begin to fall, I have to go deal with their queen first."

Loki, still unable to speak, nodded his understanding and watched as the older god's skin rippled to reveal bright red runes etched below it and the man began to rise up. He flew upwards until he hovered in front of the portal, unaware of the Avengers watching him below. Then, muttering a spell, Tony flung out his hands towards the opening and watched as a bright ball of blue light engulfed the ship that hovered there. 

As Tony began his descent the Chitauri began to fall, Loki stabbed his spear into the Tesseract. The portal closed up quickly and the Avengers turned their attention to Loki. For the first time since the invasion had begun, Loki felt scared. 

He needn't have worried for Tony landed besides him and threw an arm over his shoulder as he whispered, "Don't worry kid, I've got you."

And that was the end of it, Loki's fear evaporated. As Tony flew them down towards the gathering Avengers Loki wondered about the red runes that lay beneath Tony's skin. Surely they had just been for that one spell? But no, If that had been true they would've already faded away. 

Thor was the first to approach, he crossed towards them and clasped Tony's arm in an Asgardian hand shake as he boomed, "I was not aware that any Æsir live on Midgard!"

Keeping his eyes locked on Hulk as he transformed back into Bruce Tony replied, "Nobody was aware of it not even Heimdall. However, thanks to Loki here all of Asgardian nobility know where I am."

"Why were you hiding?" A curious Thor asked. 

"You will learn soon enough," Tony said and he sounded exhausted enough for Loki to look up at him in concern. 

Out of the corner of his mouth Tony whispered, "I'm fine."

Then he turned his attention back towards Thor, "Take us back to Asgard, even now I can hear Odin's demands that Loki face Asgardian justice."

A puzzled look appeared on Thor's face, "Why must you come along?"

"I have told you already Thor, you will hear very soon. Now take us to Asgard." Tony commanded only to feel Loki's body tense besides him causing him to splay a reassuring hand on his back. 

The Bifrost swirled around them at that moment only to deposit them in a room full of armed gods. Tony removed his hand from Loki as Heimdall nodded at him and asked, "How have you been, Aatami."

Loki peered at Tony carefully wondering where he had heard that name before. However, Tony's face remained impassive as he responded, "I prefer Tony these days."

Then the guards shoved them to their knees and threw shackles on their wrists. Loki hissed as they sucked away his magic and left him with not even enough to hold his Æsir form. As he fell back into his natural blue Jotun form he hissed at how uncomfortable he felt. 

Tony on the other hand did not even flinch. Unbeknownst to Odin, Tony had been the one enchant the shackles and therefore they could not target him. 

The guards, followed by a curious Thor, dragged the Jotun and the God to the throne room where they were thrown at Odin's feet. Tony was the first to rise to his knees and he did so in spite of Odin spitting at him.

"Aatami, you've finally returned to my grasp. I see that your powerful magic is of no use to you now."

Tony lifted his head up defiantly, "Odin, you have no understanding of how true Seiðr works. The only magic you have comes from the throne you sit on."

"Silence!" Odin roared with fury in his eyes. "Guards take Loki to his cell I wish to speak to Aatami alone."

"No," Tony said as he used a small burst of magic to stop the guards. "You have a choice Odin, Loki or me. Who would you rather imprison? You better hurry or I shall make the choice for you."

"Cease this foolish game," barked Odin. "I choose you, I shall make you pay for what you did to my wife, to beautiful Lordh."

"Then I shall stay and Loki shall be free," Tony declared before he used the last of his magic to push Loki far, far away and leave himself at Odin's mercy.


	2. After

Tony was in agony. After Odin had declared (his version of) Tony's crimes against Asgard he had sentenced him. Now Tony found himself with locked in a cage, his hands crushed between two metal plates that smashed bone and his head tilted back so that the snakes venom would drop into his eyes. Soon the royal tailor would arrive to sew his lips shut. 

But for the time being he stayed a he was and listened to Thor, "My father told his version of the story to the court but I can not reconcile that man with the one who saved Midgard, please tell me your version of events."

"Listen closely then," Tony said before he hissed in pain as the poison dripped once more. "When Odin and I were boys my mother remarried to the King and I was adopted as the King's son. Had my magic not been so strong I'm sure he would've never claimed me for I was not his. As it was my Seiðr was plentiful and so on my thousandth birth day the King decided I was to be crown prince. Odin was infuriated though he did not show it as so when he asked me to spar with him I assumed all was well. 

"I was wrong, very wrong. Odin fought to maim me and while I was distracted his first wife, Lodrh attempted to drain me of my magic. The idea was that with out my magic I would be useless as King and Odin's father would give Odin his position as crown prince back. 

"Their plan failed. I felt it the instant Iodrh began to drain me, but being as busy as I was I could not formulate the correct spell and instead of ripping her magic away I took both her Seiðr and her soul. I keep her soul in my runes and my chest contains her Seiðr."

Thor who had sat patiently through the story rose to his feet passionately declaring, "I will return to Midgard and the other Avengers together we will find a way to free you from this prison."

"Thor," Tony's tired voice cut through his speech, "When you return, Loki will be asleep in my tower ask the ceiling where and it will direct you. Take good care of the little Jotun."

"Why do you care so much for my brother?" Thor questioned with quiet intensity. 

"You should go now," Tony relied ignoring the question. "The tailor is almost here."

Thor left despite his instincts telling him to stay back and fight. Once he had finally gone Tony allowed his knees to buckle from the pain he was in, thinking maybe - just maybe if he was unconscious he wouldn't feel the thread going through his lips. 

As Tony suffered in Asgard, Thor returned to Midgard. The first thing he did was go visit SHIELD. He knew that the rest of the Avengers would be there as fury debriefed them on what's happened in the field. 

Fury met Thor as he reached the headquarters entrance and barked, "What happened with Loki?"

Opting to ignore the man Thor bellowed, "I wish to speak to the Avengers."

Steve appear almost instantly, and taking in Thor's grim expression asked, "What has happened?"

"The All-Father has taken Midgard's savior Anthony Stark as a prisoners bad tortures him even as we speak. I have come to request your assistance in helping rescue him." Thor explained. 

The captain's face had turned thunderous and he replied, "Of course I will help, I can't leave an innocent man to suffer. I'll go ask the others right now."

"Once you have their replies meet me at Anthony's tower there we shall devise a plan," Thor said before turning on his heel and going to speak to Loki. He flew to the tower and landed in front of the door wondering about Stark's directions. Still it was not his place to question him. 

As he took a step into the building he did as was asked of him and looked at the ceiling, "Where is my brother?"

"Mr. Laufeyson is on floor twenty-two. If you will step into the elevator directly to your right, I will take you to him." Thor hesitated before getting into the metal box. 

When the elevator finally stopped Thor emerged only to see Loki, still in Jotun form, sprawled out on the couch before him. Falling to his knees, Thor whispered, "Brother, brother wake up. We must go help Anthony."

Loki stirred quietly before he bolted upright with panic in his eyes. "Tony!" He cried. 

"Brother," Thor cheered, "Now that you have awakened we can go and rescue Friend Tony."

"Why do you care about him," Loki snarled, "After all, it was your father who imprisoned him."

"He stopped the invasion of Midgard. Also Anthony has told me his side of the story and I know the All-father has misjudged his crimes." Thor explained. "Now why do you care so much brother?"

"I am not your brother," the Jotun hissed, "and I do not care I simply wish to repay the debt I owe him for gaining me my freedom ."

 

"Then we shall rescue him together brother, alongside the Avengers." 

Loki grimaced as he pulled himself into a standing position, "The Avengers will not work with me Thor, to them I am nothing but the maniac who just attacked Midgard."

Shaking his head eagerly Thor answered him, "They will not recognize you brother, you are in Jotun form."

Loki froze before slowly looking down at his hands. He clenched his blue fists as he recalled Odin's stories of the barbaric things Frost Giants did. 

Seeing his adoptive brothers movements author spoke again, "If this form is not amenable to you perhaps you could shape shift into another form?"

Surprisingly, Loki shook his head, "No I am low on Seiðr. I shall save what I have left for the rescue attempt."

A polite British accent interrupted them, "Excuse me sirs, but it appears that the rest of the Avengers are on their way up."

The elevator door dinged open and Loki had only one second to take in the sight of the Avengers before he found himself with an arrow pointed at his heart. 

"What is he?" Clint asked as Loki blinked slowly. 

Booming Thor replied, "He is a Jotun magician, he will help us recover Anthony."

"Clint, lower the bow," Steve commanded, "We can trust Thor and his friends."

Loki barely held his laughter in, if only they knew who they were putting their trust in. 

"Thor, could you tell us about what Odin is doing to Tony," Natasha asked the picture of cool indifference. 

"My father has chosen to prosecute Anthony for the crimes of an Æsir named Aatami." Thor began. 

Loki gave a hiss of displeasure as he murmured, "Aatami, I didn't have time to process the name yesterday."

Thor turned towards Loki curiously, "How do you know of Aatami, even as crown prince I was kept out of the loop."

"I enjoyed listening to whispers that were more than court gossip." Loki replied. "But, that is not of import. If Odin really believes Anthony is Aatami then he will face horrendous torture."

Thor nodded morosely, "When I left it had already begun, poison was dropped into his eyes, as his hands were mangled, the royal tailor was supposed to arrive soon to see Aatami's lips together so that he could not speak the truth."

"How can we rescue him?" Steve asked setting them back on track. 

"It will be dangerous," Loki replied, "But I believe that we could sneak into the cells using my magic. Of course I will not have the energy to transport us all back to Midgard. We will have to run back along Yggdrasil's branches."

"How do we get him out once we're in?" Natasha questioned, "surely there are measures to hold him in place." 

Thor nodded, "He is guarded by five Æsir, I expect that you and the Hawk can take care of them."

"Captain," Loki drawled, "you will have to be the one to pry open the golden plates crushing his hands. Thor will be taking care of the snake as I get rid of his magical bindings."

"What about me?" Bruce asked with a surprisingly strong voice. 

Loki shook his head, "You must stay here and act as a medic. I can provide a link so that you can hear everything, but you're too big of a target for the Æsir."

Bruce's displeasure was evident on his face but he didn't argue. After General Ross he'd had enough of being a target. Instead he asked, "what will keep him from taking Tony again?"

"On Asgard if a prisoner escapes than his former captor had not been worthy and may not take him again." Loki explained. " Anything to add Thor?"

"We shall have to strike at midnight, as the guard shift changes," Thor said thoughtfully. "The only issue will be making our way to Yggdrasil's branches with out being caught and having the mortals cross them."

"If you will excuse me," Jarvis interrupted causing everyone beside Clint and Natasha to jump. "I believe I have a way to assist you. Since your first visit to Earth Mr. Stark been working on a device to help mortals cross Yggdrasil's branches so that he could bring Ms. Potts on the off chance that he would need to come to Asgard. If each of the Midgardians wears one of the bracelets you will be able to escort them across. Also the device allows instant teleportation to the nearest branch."

"Well," Loki chuckled with warm affection in his chest, "That's convenient."

"It is," Natasha agreed as she stared at Loki with a close off expression. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Luca," he responded calmly. 

Natasha nodded slowly before Steve broke the tension by clearing his throat and asking, "Where would these devices be?"

"Mr. Stark has left them in his workshop. If Mr. Luca would be so kind as to stand up i could direct him there."

Loki did as was asked of him and followed Jarvis to Tony's workshop wondering why he had been the one chosen to get the bracelets. Unbeknownst to him, Natasha was wondering the same thing. 

Loki went back upstairs and passed out the bracelets Ignoring the awkward silence that had appeared. Then he settled onto the floor and slipped into a meditative state, to regain some magic, until it was time to leave. 

Some hours later Thor shook Loki into awareness and whispered, "Luca, the time has come for you to carry us back to Asgard."

Unfolding his long limbs Loki rose, "If you are coming along you must be in contact with either me or something I am in contact with."

Bruce took a step back as the rest of the Avengers walked forward and gripped one another. Then there was a flash of bright green light and they were gone. 

Loki winced as his feet hit the ground, transporting the rest of the group had taken more out of them than he'd expected. If he hadn't had the time to meditate than he would already be out of power. 

Suddenly a loud voice cracked through out the air, "Who is that-"

The sound of a man gargling on his own blood replaced the voice. When Loki looked up all he saw was Clint slowly lowering his bow. Nodding his appreciation, Loki grabbed Thor's armor and the captain's shield and pulled them after him. 

When they reached Tony's cage Loki hissed out the spell which would drop the golden walls and rushed inside. He ignored both Thor and Steve after a cursory glance to confirm they knew their jobs. 

Placing his hands on Tony's cheeks Loki held back a laugh as the other Æsir murmured, "Cold, Your a Jotun now?"

"Technically, I've always been one," he snarked even though he knew what Tony had really meant. "Now, be quiet I need to remove these spells."

"You don't have enough juice," Tony breathed, "Put a hand on Lordh's Seiðr, the light in my chest and draw power from there."

Loki did as was asked of him and used the extra power to lash out at Tony's bindings and crack them to pieces. When he finished, he looked up to see Steve and Thor staring at him. He elected to ignore him and, seeing as how Tony's hands were now free lifted the unconscious Æsir over his shoulder. 

"Let us go before more guards arrive," he said coolly already walking off towards where he knew Clint and Natasha were. 

Passing Tony off to Steve and gripping Natasha's shoulder, Loki allowed the mortal to press in her bracket and take them to the nearest branches of Yggdrasil. 

Opening his eyes cautiously, Loki took a step out onto the branches, "Come, I know the way from here."

The mortals crawled after Loki and almost teetered over the edge several times but it was prevented by Tony's devices. Loki on the other hand was remembering the best parts of his childhood when he had been only five hundred years old and had run along these very branches with Thor. Of course they had never completed the long trek to Midgard as they were doing now. 

 

When they finally reached Midgard, Loki opened a gate to Stark Tower and sighed in relief as he stepped off Yggdrasil's branches. While scampering across them had been fun as child it was quite different when carting around three mortals and an unconscious Æsir. Steve slid Tony off of his shoulder and in front of Bruce who, upon their arrival, had slid down on his knees besides his first aid kit. 

 

The other Avengers slowly backed away giving Bruce room to work with Tony. Loki didn't even realize he was hovering until he felt Thor's hand on his shoulders slowly pulling him away. Briefly looking wondered why he felt this way about Tony. Surely he just wanted the man who had rescued him to be all right. Deciding to ignore those thoughts for now, Loki watched as Bruce cleaned out his eyes. 

Tony awoke as the Avengers were leaving and relocated to the couch as Bruce made a promise to return tomorrow. Waving him off the Æsir said, "Don't bother I'll heal myself by then. However, feel free to return so we can discuss science. I'd love to know more about Gamma radiation."

Laughing awkwardly Bruce had excused himself and left Tony with Thor and Loki. The silence had grown tense almost instantly until Tony decided to break it, "Do what are we going to do about Loki here?"

Sputtering he replied, "Pardon?"

"We can't have you return to Asgard nor can you wander around in your Æsir form as the guy who tried to take over the world." Tony continued as if he'd never been interrupted. 

"Friend Anthony, you are Loki's only friend on this planet; would be so kind as to take him into your home?" Thor boomed. 

"Well yeah, of course, but we still have to get him a disguise or something. Publicly he can be my PA, God knows I need one. If he plans on staying blue we have to come up with a cover story or something. No matter what he needs a new name." Tony babbled. 

Smirking, Loki answered him, "I will shift into a human form when I am out in public, as for my name, the Avengers think of me as Luca, I'm sure that will suffice."

"That will do," Tony said slowly as his mind was spinning stories to say about his new personal assistant. 

"I must ask, why have you helped my brother so much?" Thor wondered. 

Deciding that giving a half truth would be best Tony answered, "He reminds me of myself, I mean come on, a young magic user who Odin hates."

"I see," Thor rumbled, "I must go now, before my father decides to target Loki now that he may not have you."

With that Thor disappeared and Loki Lie-Smith looked over at Tony. "So what is the other reason that you helped me obviously there was something you were holding back?"

With a groan he replied, "Caught that did you?"

The only answer was, " A lie by omission is still a lie."

Leaning forwards Tony said, "Alright I'll answer you!"

Then he closed the gap between them and softly pressed his chapped lips against Loki's. He remained there for only a second before pulling away, eye flitting upwards to see Loki's reaction. 

"What- what was that for?"

Sighing Tony said, "My magic impressed on you the moment I saw you, it's already if you don't return my feelings I won't take offense and you can still stay here."

"No," Loki shouted, "I was just surprised is all, I definitely wouldn't mind doing that again."

And so they did over and over and over.


End file.
